Titanic
by Rin89
Summary: SasuSaku, NaruHina. Dla wielu ludzi podróż największym liniowcem na świecie była spełnieniem marzeń. Mówiono, że sam Bóg nawet nie da rady zatopić Titanica. Jak bardzo się mylili. Czy w obliczu tak ogromnej tragedii para zakochanych przeżyje? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Mam nadziej, że spodoba wam się moja nowa wersja "titanica" aka "naruto". To od was zależy czy będę kontynuowała tę historie czy też nie. Proszę o komentarze > 

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"... If I did then I would make Sasuke the main character :P

"**Titanic"**

**Oddaję ci mą duszę, a z nią miłość bez granic. Będę cię na zawsze kochać i nie zmienię zdania za nic. To uczucie we mnie płonie i nigdy nie przestanie. Na zawsze w moim sercu tylko ty kochanie**

Główny port w Wielkiej Brytanii zawsze zalegany był przez ogrom ludności. Jednak dzisiaj zebrało się tu ponad dziesięć tysięcy ludzi różnorodnej narodowości. Oczywiście nie bez powodu. Tego dnia, 10 kwietnia 1912 roku, miał odbyć się dziewiczy rejs największego i najbardziej luksusowego pasażerskiego liniowca na świecie – Titanica. W zaledwie pięć dni miał on dotrzeć do Nowego Jorku i tym samym zdobyć tytuł nie tylko największego, ale również najszybszego liniowca na świecie. Titanic rzeczywiście był godny podziwu. Ów ogromny kolos wydawał się być ósmym cudem świata. Wiele osób zastanawiało się dlaczego tak ogromna maszyna nie zatonęła pod wpływem tak ogromnego ciężaru. Ze wsząd dało się słyszeć bluźniercze słowa, o tym, że nawet sam Bóg nie będzie w stanie zatopić Titanica. Ów pływający hotel przypominał prawdziwą arkę Noego: znajdowały się tak kabiny pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej klasy, dlatego też port oblegany był nie tylko przez arystokratów, ale również przez biednych wieśniaków, którzy mieli nadzieję, że w nowym Jorku odmieni się ich życie. Prości ludzie widząc ten wysoki na 7 pięter liniowiec i długi na 269 metrów liniowiec, byli przekonani, że to prawdziwy Eden i że gdzieś pośród tych 762 kabin i 7 km promenad i korytarzy spotkają samego Boga. Jednak nie na wszystkich Titanic robił aż tak duże wrażenie…

Na piętnaście minut przed godziną 12:00 w południe, o której to planowano wyruszenie Titanica z portu, na porcie zjawiła się dorożka jednej z najbardziej szanowanych londyńskich rodzin – państwa Haruno. Po śmierci głowy rodziny, wielkiego polityka Kakashiego, owdowiała Kurenai wraz ze swoją siedemnastoletnią córką Sakurą postanowiły odwiedzić swoich krewnych mieszkających w Ameryce. Owym damom towarzyszył narzeczony Sakury, młody i przystojny biznesmen Kabuto Ouji.

Z dorożki najpierw wysiadł Kabuto i pomógł wysiąść pani Kurenai. Następnie podał rękę swej narzeczonej, by ta mogła się na niej podeprzeć wychodząc z dorożki. Wiele osób podziwem spojrzało na Sakurę, kiedy ta dumnie stanęła na twardym betonie. Była bowiem ona bardzo piękną młodą dziewczyną. Jej piękne różowe włosy spięte były w wytworny kok i ukryte pod przepięknym kapeluszem. Jej wręcz idealną figurę uwydatniała przepiękna suknia, która podobnie jak kapelusz była koloru białego i przepasana fioletową wstążką. Pantofle również były świetnie dobrane dobrane do sukni. Cały jej strój podkreślał nie tylko jej urodę, ale również elegancję. Ludzie oniemieli z podziwu, gdy po jej prawej stronie stanął dwudziestojednoletni Kabuto w swym wytwornym czarnym garniturze. Jego szare włosy były elegancko spięte z tyłu głowy. Kabuto nie przeszkadzało to, że budził podziw wśród ludzi, natomiast Sakura była wyraźnie zirytowana. Jej zielone oczy spoczęły na liniowcu.

- Nie wiem, o co tyle szumu. Spodziewałam się czegoś lepszego – Ów komentarz Sakury wywołał dość duże zdziwienie u Kabuto. Po chwili jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Zwrócił się on do stojącej obok Kurenai.

- Trudno godzić twojej córce. – Kurenai spojrzała karcąco na swoją córkę, która właśnie stawała na podeście prowadzącym na pokład Titanica. Pani Haruno była bardzo piękną kobietą o lśniąco czarnych włosach i krwistoczerwonych oczach. Jej suknia była czarnego koloru, ponieważ Kurenai w dalszym ciągu była w żałobie.

Kabuto podbiegł do niezbyt zachwyconej Sakury.

- Kochanie, poczekaj z oceną dopóki nie zobaczysz wnętrza statku. Jestem pewny, że zaniemówisz z zachwytu.

- Mam taką nadzieję. Zapłaciliśmy 12 tysięcy dolarów za podróż do Nowego Jorku tym statkiem, chcę zobaczyć ów luksus, za który zapłaciliśmy. – Mimo że Sakura zdawała się być rozpieszczoną pannicą, to tak naprawdę była naprawdę dobrą dziewczyną.

**Sakura POV**

Mogłoby się wydawać, że jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Pochodzę z bogatej i szanowanej rodziny, mam przystojnego i bardzo bogatego narzeczonego. Czego więcej można by chcieć? Jednak tak naprawdę to towarzystwo, w którym się obracam, ta tak zwana arystokracja, to zwykli obłudni hipokryci. Wielu z nich wybrało rejs tym statkiem, tylko po to, by zaprezentować swoją klasę. Myślą oni tylko o pieniądzach i o luksusach, jakie mogą sobie za nie sprawić. To czego ja pragnę to wolność. Robić to, na co tylko

przyjdzie ochota, mówić co się myśli, nosić wygodne ubrania, to właśnie to, o czym marzę. Życie, które prowadzę sprawia, że czuję się jak ptak zamknięty w złotej klatce. Teraz, po śmierci ojca, owa klatka się zmniejsza. Mama naciska abym jak najszybciej wyszła za Kabuto, ponieważ nasza rodzina jest bliska upadku, a dziesiątki miliardów dolarów jakimi on dysponuje pomogłyby nam. W arystokrackich rodzinach nie ma mowy o uczuciach, liczą się wyłącznie interesy.

Wolność, to właśnie to, co czekać będzie większość pasażerów Titanica, kiedy dotrą do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jednak na mnie u celu tego rejsu będzie czekać jedynie niewola. Tak, 1 maja tego roku ma odbyć się mój ślub. Tego dnia, na zawsze utracę ową krztę wolności, którą jeszcze dysponuję. Dlatego też, rejs tym liniowcem nie jest dla mnie spełnieniem marzeń.

Kiedy w końcu Sakura, jej matka i Kabuto znaleźli się na pokładzie Titanica Kabuto zapłacił jednemu z marynarzy, aby zabrał ich bagaż. Sakura zastanawiała się po co zabrali oni aż tyle rzeczy. 24 kufry, jej zdaniem, to było o wiele za dużo jak na taką podróż.

* * *

Oto pierwszy rozdział. Drugi już jest prawie gotowy, ale opublikuje go dopiero kiedy dostanę chociaż 1 komentarz 

Cytat, który znajduje się na samym początku rozdziału pochodzi z piosenki "Tylko ty kochanie"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorki, że tak długo nie umieszczałam 2 rozdziału. Jakoś nie miałam weny do pisania dalej tej historii. Nie chce jej robić identycznie jak Titanic, chcę to trochę zmienić. Macie może jakieś pomysły, co mogłabym jescze umieścić w tej historii? Na razie zajmuję się głównie moimi pozostałymi fan ficami, ponieważ na ten brak mi pomysłów.

Dziękuję za komentarze Pamiętajcie im więcej komentarzy tym bardziej mnie mobilizujecie do pisania dalej tego fan fica :)

Fan fiction

Autor: Rin

Anime: „Naruto"

Rozdział: 2

„**Titanic"**

**Światło, nosisz je w sobie. Światło, nie zgaśnie choćbyś chciał. Pozwól mi choć jeden raz, tylko jeden raz, przy nim znowu ogrzać się. Światło w sobie masz. Moje światło mieszka w tobie.**

W barze „Konoha" jak zwykle wrzało. Było to idealne miejsce na grę w pokera: do każdego stolika dostawione były po cztery krzesła, przy bufecie stało radio w którym ciągle leciała przyjemna dla ucha muzyka.

Przy stoliku znajdującym się niedaleko zachodniego okna, przez które można było zobaczyć port siedziała grupka dość młodych mężczyzn. Widać było, że byli wyborowymi graczami. Kelnerki, co chwila chichotały na widok przystojnego młodzieńca, który siedział po prawej stronie stolika. Widać było, że był bardzo skupiony na grze. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy uważnie przyglądały się każdej z pięciu kart, które trzymał w dłoni. Po chwili odezwał się:

- No to jak panowie, wchodzicie? – pozostała trójka spojrzała niepewnie w swoje karty. Siedzący na przeciwko przystojnego młodzieńca mężczyzna sięgnął do kieszeni I wyjął z niej dwa bilety. Położył je na stole i powiedział:

- Stawiam dwa bilety na rejs Titanicem – siedzący obok niego mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy.

- czyś ty zwariował? Co jak przegramy? Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile mnie kosztowało zdobycie tych biletów.

- No to odsłaniamy – powiedział blond włosy chłopak siedzący po prawej stronie stolika.

- 2 pary – powiedział mężczyzna, który przed chwilą martwił się o bilety.

- Full – powiedział młody blondyn kładąc swoje karty na stole.

- Kareta! – powiedział uradowany mężczyzna, który postawił bilety. Już chciał zgarniać całą wygraną ze stolika, gdy odezwał się czarnooki młodzieniec:

- Nie tak prędko, panowie. – chłopak odsłonił swoje karty i dodał radośnie:

- POKER! – siedzący obok niego blondyn rzucił mi się na szyję.

-Sasuke wygraliśmy! Płyniemy do Londynu! – czarnooki młodzieniec z ledwością wyrwał się z uścisku. Sasuke był bardzo dobrze zbudowanym młodym mężczyzną. Poza wspaniałą budową ciała miał on jeszcze bardzo piękną twarz. Wiele kobiet lgnęło do niego, jednak on nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Miał on inne, ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Nagle z portu dało się słyszeć głośny gwizd, który oznaczał, że liniowiec za pięć minut rozpocznie swój rejs.

- Szybko Naruto! Bo nam Titanic odpłynie! – Krzyknął Sasuke. Naruto szybko zerwał się z miejsca I oboje pobiegli na port. W ostatniej chwili udało im się wejść na pokład liniowca.

Naruto był nieznacznie niższym od Sasuke blondynem o ślicznych niebieskich oczach. Zawsze nosił dziwny pomarańczowy strój, który jednak bardzo mu pasował. Był on bardzo wesołą i żywiołową osóbką, w przeciwieństwie do Sasuke, który był zamknięty w sobie I prawie nigdy nie okazywał swoich uczuć. Sasuke zwykle nosił granatowe spodnie i niebieską bluzkę z czerwonobiałym wachlarzem wyszytym na plecach. Ilekroć Naruto pytał się go, co oznacza ów wachlarz, Sasuke odpowiadał, że to znak jego rodu. Gdy Naruto chciał się dowiedzieć więcej na ten temat, Sasuke używał swojego słynnego 'hn', co oznaczało w tym kontekście tyle, co „nie chcę o tym mówić"

* * *

Znalezienie kabiny nr 356 zajęło im dość trochę czasu. Titanic już minął port i sunął w otwarty ocean. Naruto był bardzo podekscytowany całym tym zamieszaniem, jednak Sasuke zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Jednak tak naprawdę Sasuke bardzo zależało na znalezieniu się w Londynie. Tam bowiem znajdował się jego starszy brat Itachi, z którym Sasuke miał zamiar załatwić parę spraw. Bracia Uchiha nie widzieli się od ponad 4 lat, jednak Sasuke co noc miał koszmary, w których wracał do chwili, gdy Itachi zniszczył jego życie. Jedynym, co początkowo podtrzymywało Sasuke przy życiu, była chęć zemsty. Później, kiedy spotkał on Naruto, zemsta zeszła jakby na drugi plan, jednak teraz w obliczu możliwości wzięcia odwetu Sasuke zamierzał na pierwszy plan ponownie wrzucić zemstę. Początkowo zastanawiał się on nad motywami postępowań brata, jednak teraz już go to nie obchodziło. Jedyne, co się liczyło to zemsta.

- Sasuke-teme co tak łypiesz na to okno? Zrobiło ci coś? – Zdanie Naruto wyrwało Sasuke z zadumy.

- Hn – taa… słynne 'hn'… ile to króciutkie słówko oznaczało, chyba jedynie Naruto wie. Można je było tłumaczyć jako: tak, nie, może, spadaj, odwal się, zostaw mnie w spokoju, nie chcę o tym mówić, zgadzam się, nudzi mi się. Biedny Naruto musiał się domyślać o co Sasuke za każdym razem chodzi. Teraz jednak, po latach przyjaźni, Naruto bardzo dobrze rozumiał swojego towarzysza.

- Głodny jestem… kiedy będzie kolacja? – spytał Naruto.

- A kiedy ty nie jesteś głodny, usuratonkachi? – Sasuke i Naruto zwykle wymyślali sobie różnego rodzaju obraźliwe przezwiska, np. Sasuke zwykle nazywał Naruto: dobe albo usuratonkachi, natomiast Naruto nazywał Sasuke: teme albo z angielskiego bastard. Wielu zastanawiało się jak to możliwe, że tych dwoje może być przyjaciółmi. Prawdę mówiąc to oni sami do dziś tego nie wiedzą.

- Sasuke-teme, myślisz, że mają tu ramen? – tak… tego można było się po Uzumakim spodziewać. Wszystko, co liczyło się w życiu tego lisiego młodzieńca to ramen i jeszcze raz ramen.

- Idź i sprawdź – odparł znudzony Sasuke.

- Chodź ze mną! Przy okazji rozejrzymy się po statku! – Sasuke bez słowa zgodził się, ponieważ wiedział, że hałaśliwy blondyn nie odpuści i jak Sasuke odmówi, to zacznie go zamęczać.

* * *

Naruto biegiem udał się do stołówki, natomiast Sasuke postanowił rozejrzeć się po pokładzie, Zauważył on, że na statku znajdują się 3 klasy pasażerów. Naruto i Sasuke byli w 2. Nie za bardzo odpowiadało to Sasuke. Wywodził się on z najznakomitszego rodu jaki stąpał po ziemi. Klan Uchiha słynął nie tylko z ogromnego bogactwa, ale również ogromnej potęgi. Ludzie twierdzili, że klan ten został zniszczony, ponieważ konkurował on z samym Bogiem. Niektórzy mówią, że Uchiha zniszczyła własna pycha. Nikt prócz Sasuke nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło i kto stoi za tą straszliwa masakrą. Początkowo podejrzewano Sasuke, jednak jak mogło 10-letnie dziecko dokonać tak okrutnego aktu? W końcu ludzie zaczęli mówić o klątwie Uchiha. Wymyślano na ten temat różne bajki i opowiastki. Szczególnie arystokracja lubiła gawędzić o tym.

Słońce powoli zaczęło zachodzić, więc Sasuke postanowił poszukać Naruto, ponieważ podejrzewał, że jak zwykle pochłania on nieograniczone ilości swojego ukochanego dania i że znowu narobił sobie kłopotów u kucharza.

Przechodząc obok kadłuba z ogromną prędkością minęła go różowa smuga. Sasuke zatrzymał się i zamrugał. Następnie odwrócił się i zauważył różowowłosą kobietę, przechodząca przez barierkę i najwidoczniej próbującą skoczyć do wody. Sasuke początkowo chciał opuścić to miejsce i pozwolić dziewczynie się zabić. No bo przecież to nie jego sprawa. Jak chce umierać dziewczyna, to niech umiera, nic mu do tego. Jednak, kiedy usłyszał cichutki szloch, odwrócił się i postanowił podejść do dziewczyny,

- Niebezpiecznie jest przekraczać barierkę. Możesz wpaść do wody. – powiedział.

- Co? – dziewczyna spojrzała z zaskoczeniem w jego stronę. Najwidoczniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ktokolwiek znajdował się w jej pobliżu.

* * *

na tym kończy się 2 rozdział. Podobało sie? PLS R&R! 


End file.
